testdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Test Drive: Eve of Destruction
Test Drive: Eve of Destruction (known as Driven to Destruction in Minnesota, USA and worldwide) is a video game that was developed by Monster Games in 2004 and published by Atari. The game is based on the American sport of demolition derby, as the game is set in the United States and features old American vehicles. Thus, it is on a similar platform to the Demolition Racer: No Exit and Destruction Derby games. There are vehicles that include hearses, buses, ambulances, Police Cars, taxis, and other vehicles. Events There are 25 events in career mode, including Figure-8 races, Figure-8 Jump Races, Standard races, Suicide Races (the competitors are divided in tour and run the track in opposite directions), Trailer Races, and School Bus Races. Demolition Derbies and Push-Off events are designed with only one goal - destroy all other cars. However, in the push-off events, in which the event takes place on a raised platform, the player may make twice as much points by pushing cars off, instead of just wrecking them. The Deathmatch and Capture the Flag are multiplayer only events, as is Car Soccer. There are also novelty races such as the gauntlet, where a lone hearse must complete a race without being destroyed by a horde of other cars; Detention, where an invincible bus must stop all cars from finishing; and Survival, in which the player must complete a point-to-point race in 60 seconds while the other cars try to destroy them. Trivia * Beating various 'Dare' events, such as a flagpole race with a school bus, will unlock numerous cheats and hidden game modes, ranging from a sped-up mode to a black and white 'old tyme racing' mode to a mode where cars can fire missiles. * The game includes a Career mode where players start with a weak car and progress to better ones, attending events and challenging other racers to make money and raise their 'ranking'. Every raise of 10 levels will unlock a hidden movie. These movies are primarily footage from Spike TV's Carpocalypse show, and include commentary from the drivers and footage of events such as the trailer and figure eight bus races. Soundtrack # Hoobastank - Same Direction # Hoobastank - Out Of Control # Rob Zombie - Never Gonna Stop # Sum 41 - Still Waiting # Thrice - The Artist in the Ambulance # Thursday (band) - Between Rupture And Rapture # Autopilot Off - What I Want # Northcote, Jehan - Anarchy 1 # MacDonald, New as-Crawler # Jordan - Guitar Armada # Bumblefoot - Timebomb # Bumblefoot - American Rock 'N' Roll # Chris Goulstone ~ Keith Adams - Smashed The game features a varied mix of rock and metal songs, as well as one 'Old Tyme Racing' piano song that replaces the normal soundtrack when the mode of the same name is enabled. Reception Test Drive: Eve of Destruction was met with mixed to positive reviews. Aggregating review websites GameRankings and Metacritic gave the Xbox version 74.70% and 72/100 and the PlayStation 2 version 71.58% and 73/100.Category:Games